Hitomi's Diary
by Twilight-Prince1002
Summary: A story with original characters. Hitomi Miyaka, age 16, goes through a week as told in her diary. Many twists and odd things happen during the week. Rated Teen to be safe. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

This story uses some of my original characters, so I hope you enjoy this!

Hitomi's Diary

Written and composed by Twilight-Prince1002, Dedicated to all my friends on deviantART!

Hitomi Miyaka is a 16-year-old girl in High School, and like many other girls, she keeps a diary, and she writes in it every time something interesting or wonderful happens. Today, we find Hitomi in her room and it is late in the night. Her younger sister, Kira Miyaka, age 10, is already in bed fast asleep, as are her parents. Hitomi, however, was writing in her diary for her entry today...

"Dear Diary.  
This was a very interesting week indeed...For the longest time, I have had many friends, both local and on the internet, but recently it almost seemed as if I had none..."

Flashback to earlier in the week...

--Monday--

"Hey, Hitomi!" came a girls' voice from behind her. Hitomi turned around and saw that it was one of her friends, Naomi Ukida, who had been friends with her since she was little. She smiled when she saw her. "Hiya, Naomi!" she said as Naomi caught up to her.

The two friends were walking home from school that day, so both were in thier school uniforms still. "So, how have things been going, Naomi?" asked Hitomi cheerfully.

"Oh, it's been awesome! I've been looking forward to this week for awhile; just you and me together doing things like the friends we are!" said Naomi, who seemed very happy.

"Yeah, I know! I'm sure we will be able to do lots of things together, like go and see a movie, play some video games...hehe...maybe even meet a cute guy or two if we're lucky!" said Hitomi, giggling at the end of her sentence.

Naomi giggled as well when Hitomi said that. "True, you never know...but then again, I kinda don't know if any guy would be attracted to a flat girl like myself..." said Naomi, seeming disappointed that she wasn't as...well..."developed" as Hitomi was. Even though she was a year older than Hitomi, she was shorter, and didn't have much of a...ahem...bust as she did.

Hitomi smiled and patted her friend's shoulder. "Hey, that's not true. I bet there are many guys who would find you attractive. Take it from me, Naomi, there is someone out there for you!" said Hitomi, smiling at her.

Naomi smiled a bit and nodded. "I know, I know...but then again, for some guys, all they mostly ever notice about a girl is thier bust anyways...I'm not trying to be judgemental, but I just wish there was a way to get mine somewhere like yours..."

"Hey, I know the feeling, okay? But there was something that a person once told me that was very important." said Hitomi.

"Really? What was that?" asked Naomi.

"They told me to just be myself." said Hitomi.

"Just...be yourself?" wondered Naomi.

"Yeah, that's right. If you think you're like someone else, you're not being yourself, and yourself is how you should be." said Hitomi, smiling.

Naomi giggled. "You know what? You're right...who cares if I'm a bit flat-chested? I'm just gonna be myself!"

"That's my girl!" said Hitomi, patting her on the back happily.

Both of the girls continued thier girl talk for the next couple of blocks until they came to a 4-way stop in the street. This was where they had to go seperate directions to get to thier houses. Hitomi and Naomi looked at each other and smiled. "Well, I'll see you tommorw, Naomi." said Hitomi, smiling.

"Yeah, you too..." said Naomi, smiling back.

The two then turned thier own directions and waved to each other. Soon, Hitomi was walking by herself past a park that was on the way to her house. She smiled, seeing the cherry blossoms fall from the trees nearby, since it was the right season for the trees to be doing so. "They look so beautiful this year..." said Hitomi with a warm sigh.

"Not as beautiful as you, my sweet..." came a guy's voice nearby.

Hitomi gasped and saw a 16-year-old young man with silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a light-blue jacket and jeans, with a white undershirt. But right after Hitomi gasped, she snorted and turned away from the boy. "Itachi! How many times to have to tell you to get lost!" she said, shaking her fist at him.

Itachi Urashima: 16 years of age, and your local smart-aleck guy, though he's also a bit of a pervert, and for some reason has fallen head-over-heels for Hitomi, though she never liked him in the first place, especially after he "accidently" grabbed her butt one day. What happened on that day...well, that's a different story.

"Oh, must you always turn me down, Hitomi? That's rather harsh of you." said Itachi, chuckling to himself.

"If you think sweet-talking is gonna get me to like you, think again, you perv!" said Hitomi, losing her patience.

Itachi walked up to Hitomi and got kinda close to her, much to Hitomi's dismay, since she valued her personal space more than most people would. He then smiled. "C'mon, now...is that any way to talk to your husband later in life?" he said with a smirk.

"Eww! Who said you were gonna be?!" groaned Hitomi, sweating a bit that Itachi was so close to her.

"We were meant for each other, Hitomi my sweet. C'mon, just accept it." said Itachi, smiling evilly.

"Don't even think about...!" said Hitomi, but before she could finish, she felt Itachi's hand on her butt, and reaching under her skirt.

Now if there was one thing Hitomi's friends knew about her, it was never to invade her personal space, and what Itachi did was just that...and a lot more! Hitomi's eyes looked as if they were on fire, and in one swift movement, she slammed her schoolbag upside Itachi's head, causing a loud WHACK! to be heard, and in a few short seconds, Itachi was on the ground, with a major bump on his head, flinching from the pain.

Hitomi was burning up with anger inside, but she knew how to keep her cool in these situations. She flung her school bag over her shoulder and turned to walk off. "It's a good thing I always have a brick in this bag for just such an emergency." said Hitomi to herself, walking away from the hurt body of Itachi.

Soon, Hitomi arrived home, and waiting for her was her little sister, Kira. Kira smiled when she saw Hitomi walk through the door, and ran to her to give her a hug. Hitomi welcomed Kira's hug gladly. "Hey, sis! How was your day today?" asked Hitomi.

Kira gave Hitomi a thumbs-up, signaling it went just fine. "That's good, sis! Did you do anything special today?" asked Hitomi.

Kira nodded and ran over to the kitchen table and grabbed a few pieces of paper from there. She then ran back to Hitomi and handed her the papers eagerly. Hitomi took the papers, and saw that they were drawings Kira did. One looked like a knight on a horse, while another was a pretty little princess. Hitomi smiled. "These are great, sis! You're a very good artist!"

Kira smiled at Hitomi. Hitomi smiled back, but she was also kind of sad inside, since Kira hardly ever spoke to anyone besides her teddy bear, which was named Rika. Ever since a tragic incident 3 years ago, Kira had fallen shy and almost dead-slient, and she never liked being around anyone other than Hitomi and her parents. Still, Kira had shown some signs of recovery as of late, as she had even begun to speak to Hitomi again, and calling her "Onee-chan" like she always did before the incident.

Kira then grabbed her teddy bear and sat down near the T.V., watching some kid's anime. Hitomi went to the kitchen to find a note from her parents. She took the note and read it.

"Dear Hitomi,

We're going to be late today from work, so you and Kira are on our own tonight. If you were worried that we left Kira alone before you got home, don't be. Your teacher, Roy Kazuki, watched over her a little earlier and left just before you got out of school, and Kira made sure to keep the doors locked nice and tight. Dinner's in the freezer, and don't let Kria stay up too late. She's still a growing girl and she needs her sleep. Remember the old saying "A girl who sleeps well, grows well.". Hope you two have fun, and we'll be back after you two are in bed. Don't stay up too long!

Signed, Mom and Dad"

Hitomi smiled, seeing that Kira was in capable hands for a short while. Her teacher, Roy Kazuki was a bit of an airhead, but he knew his stuff. He had recently been helping Hitomi out with her English studies, since she had been faltering in them recently. Still, she kind of wished that her parent's weren't gone so much. Thier job required them to be out of the house most of the time, and only being home after her and Kira went to bed usually. The only definite times they'd see them is on thier birthdays and Christmas, but though it was nice, it didn't seem like enough. Still, Hitomi had learned to cope with it, and had technically become the second mother of the house, what with her having to keep the place tidy and taking care of her sister, though it sometimes interferred with her own life, thus making her not able to get out and do things often with her friends.

Even with all this on her shoulders, Hitomi was still as kind and understanding as ever. She went to the freezer to find that her parents had left some pot roast for the two, and went to getting it nice and cooked again.

After dinner, Kira and Hitomi played a few games together, then Hitomi helped Kira get ready for bed and tucked her in. She kissed Kira on the head and whispered softly. "G'night, sis...sleep tight."

"Night-night...Onee-chan..." said Kira softly, yawning at the end. Kira cuddled up with her teddy bear and soon dozed off to sleep. Hitomi smiled and left the door open a crack for Kira. She then went to her own room and sat down at her computer, the same one that she had gotten for her 16th birthday, complete with internet and printer.

"I wonder if Skyler's on tonight...?" wondered Hitomi. As some of us may (or may not) know, Skyler Thorne, a 23-year-old young adult from America, is one of Hitomi's internet pals, and has been almost since Hitomi got her computer. The two had become great friends over the internet, and were hoping to see each other in person one day. After Hitomi's computer got fully booted up, she looked and saw that Skyler wasn't logged on her Instant Messenger. "Hm...maybe he's busy or something...oh, well...hm?" said Hitomi, but then she noticed she had e-mail...2 to be exact. "I wonder who it's from?" she wondered, clicking on the e-mail icon.

As it turned out, one of the e-mail's was from Skyler himself! "Oh! Wonder what's up?" she wondered as she opened the e-mail. When it showed up on her screen, this is what was written:

"Heya, Hitomi! Good to see you got this e-mail. Hate to say this, but I'm not gonna be able to talk any this week, since my computer got a nasty Trojan virus on it, and thus made it go on the fritz. Sadly, it's gonna take about a week to get it extracted and to get everything the way it was before. Hope this doesn't make you sad or anything, since I know you always enjoy talking with me (as do I you). I hope your sis is doing alright, and I wish you the best of luck on your English Finals! Btw, if you're wondering how I sent you this if my computer's busted, I used my mom's computer to type this up, but I hardly ever get access to it anyways, so I may not be able to send any more until my computer's fixed. Well, anyhow, I gotta go...I'll see you in a week, hopefully!

Signed, your pal, Skyler"

Hitomi had a slightly sad look on her face. "Ouch...a virus, huh? Dang, Skyler has bad luck sometimes...oh, well...I'm sure he'll be able to get things straightened out soon! Now then...who's this other e-mail from I wonder?" asked Hitomi as she looked around her Inbox.

This one totally surprised her, as it was an e-mail from her friend Naomi! "Huh? Naomi sent me an e-mail? But why would she do that if she could just call me?" wondered Hitomi out loud. She clicked open the mail and read it carefully:

"Hey, Hitomi...I meant to call you up about this earlier, but I didn't have time to...It seems like I have to go with my parents on a business trip to London, since I couldn't stay behind for the week they'll be gone on it. It came up at the last second, and I'm truly sorry that we won't be able to have our fun together this week like we planned...besides, you know how unpredictable my parent's job can be...I'm very sorry Hitomi. By the time you get this, I'll be in London already. I know it's abrupt, but stay strong for me, girl, okay? I'll be back in about a week, give or take a day. Say hello to Kira for me!

Your best friend, Naomi."

Hitomi slumped back in her chair, sniffling a bit. Her and Naomi had planned this little "Girl's Week Off" for nearly a month, and now it was delayed due to Naomi's parents going on a last-second business trip. Hitomi sighed heavily and went over to her bedroom closet and changed into her pajamas. She shut down the computer, went to brush her teeth, then went back to her room to bed.

As Hitomi laid there, looking out at the clear night sky through her window, the full moon shining brightly in the night sky, she sighed and spoke to herself softly. "Why is it whenever something good will happen, there's always something to pull it back further from you...?" she said quietly. She pulled the covers over herself and snuggled up tightly, the thoughts of this day's events still fresh in her mind...


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Hitomi's bedroom...

"Yeah, it was a surprise to me too...two of my best friends not able to keep in contact with me all that well. Still, I at least still had my sister to keep me company during the time I had off from school for the rest of the week, so I decided to make the best of it..."

--Tuesday--

Hitomi woke up to the morning sun in her eyes and stretched out in her bed with a yawn. She then went to her closet and changed into her favorite outfit: A purple T-shirt and jeans. She went to the bathroom and brushed down her waist-long light-purple hair, then she headed downstairs to get some breakfast ready. As usual, her parents were already gone to work, but they left her and Kira a little present to say they were sorry. As it turned out, it was a pair of tickets to see a new Sailor Moon movie that had recently just gotten out to theaters. Hitomi smiled, since Kira had wanted to see this movie for awhile, especially considering that both Kira and Hitomi herself were big Sailor Moon fans. Hitomi was so much one, that she had been Sailor Jupiter, her personal favorite, at nearly every Halloween, while her sister had been Sailor Chibi-Moon for the past few. Of course, Hitomi had to dye her hair brown (since it was a natural purple) every time she was Jupiter, but she didn't mind the slightest.

Hitomi put the tickets in her pocket and went to make some breakfast. Soon, the scent of bacon and scrambled eggs filled the air, and thanks to the draft in the air, the scent travelled upstairs to a dreaming Kira Miyaka. Subconsiously, she sniffed the air and smelled the bacon and eggs and her eyes opened with a few blinks. She smiled and giggled and grabbed Rika and ran downstairs in her pajamas to the kitchen. Hitomi saw (and heard) Kira come downstairs and turned and smiled at her. "Morning sis!" she said happily.

"Hi, Onee-chan..." said Kira softly. Hitomi smiled, seeing Kira talk to her.

"Breakfast is almost ready, so can you go set up the table?" asked Hitomi.

Kira nodded happily and went to set up the table for her and Hitomi. She got out the placemats and silverware, then got two cups for her and Hitomi. She did such a good job, considering her age and what she has been through.

Soon, the two sisters sat down to breakfast. Kira was pretending to feed Rika, like she always does. Hitomi grinned and reached into her pocket for the Sailor Moon tickets. "Hey, Kira...guess what mommy and daddy left for us?" said Hitomi, keeping the tickets hidden under the table.

"Hm?" wondered Kira, looking at Hitomi with a curious look.

Hitomi flashed the tickets in front of Kira. "We get to see that new Sailor Moon movie you wanted to see!" said Hitomi, cheerfully.

Kira's eyes went wide and she then suddenly got a bright smile on her face. "Yay! Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" cheered Kira, hopping up and down in her chair.

Hitomi hadn't seen Kira this happy in a long while, so she was very pleased to see Kira so excited. "Yep, that's right sis! Just you and me today! Now, finish your breakfast and I'll help you take a bath so you're all nice and clean for the movie!" said Hitomi.

"Okay, Onee-chan!" said Kira happily, and she quickly gobbled down her food, though she still remembered her manners.

Hitomi smiled at Kira's eagerness. To her, seeing Kira happy about something gave her so much happiness, and she was glad Kira was beginning to open up some more. A while back, Roy Kazuki stayed with Kira to baby-sit her, and when Hitomi came back, Kira was talking to Roy like any person would, and she said she had a lot of fun with him! That moment alone made Hitomi so happy, that Roy has been Kira's babysitter since. Soon, both girls were done with breakfast, and Hitomi carried Kira up the stairs to the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, Hitomi came out of the bathroom with Kira wrapped up in a towel, a bit of water still dripping from her. She went to Kira's room and helped Kira get into her favorite little pink dress and put her red bow in her hair, which was the same color as Hitomi's. Kira giggled happily, seeing that Hitomi took such good care of her.

Hitomi and Kira slipped on thier shoes and headed out the door, with Hitomi locking it behind her. "Okay, let's go see if Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts save the day again!" said Hitomi, smiling at Kira, who was holding her hand.

"Yay, Sailor Moon!" said Kira happily, her teddy Rika cuddled up in her free hand.

So the two sisters walked a few blocks towards the movie theater, but when they got close to it, Kira clutched onto Hitomi's leg like she was glued on. Hitomi then remembered that this was the theater that they were coming home from on that day 3 years ago, when her family was jumped by a goon and held Kira hostage with a knife to her throat. Thankfully, Hitomi saved Kira and her family from that goon, but the episode had put a scar in Kira's head, and is why she is the way she is now.

Hitomi sighed and pried Kira loose from her leg and kneeled down to her, smiling reassuringly. "Look, I know this place scares you Kira, but as long as I'm here with you, nothing bad is gonna happen to you...I swear that as your Onee-chan!"

Kira smiled gently at Hitomi and hugged her. "Thank...you..." she said softly and slowly.

Hitomi smiled and stood back up. "Now come on...let's go see Sailor Moon kick evil!"

"Yay!" Kira said excitedly, jumping up and down a few times.

Hitomi took Kira's hand and walked into the theater. Since they already had thier tickets, they didn't need to stand in line. Since that was the case, they went immediately to the snack stand. "What would you like, Kira?" asked Hitomi.

Kira giggled and pointed to the popcorn popper behind the counter. Hitomi smiled. "Popcorn, huh? Okay, I'll get us that and some soda!" she said. Kira smiled at Hitomi.

Hitomi was next in line behind someone, and she reached into her pocket for some money...but then she got a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, no! I was so excited to go and see this that I forgot to get money for snacks!" said Hitomi with her shocked expression still on her face.

Kira gasped and hung onto Hitomi's leg with a sad look on her face. Hitomi looked down at Kira and shared Kira's expression. "I'm sorry, Kira...guess we'll just have to see it without any snacks..."

"Is something wrong, Hitomi?" came a guy's voice behind her and Kira.

Hitomi gasped and looked behind her to see a boy about her age. He had a black jacket on with a red undershirt, and he wore black jeans. He also had a toothpick in his mouth. Hitomi knew this guy from school. "Yuki? What're you doing here?"

Yukinari (Yuki) Nanbara: 16 years old, and goes to the same school Hiotmi does. Though he looks like a tough guy most of the time, he's actually quite cool and calm, and even caring at times. Him and Hitomi have been friends for a few years, but don't see each other much since they are always in seperate rooms in school, not to mention they live pretty far apart from each other as well.

"I just came to see a movie. Why else would I be here?" said Yuki in a calm, but non-threatening voice.

"Uh...yeah, sure..." said Hitomi with a meek chuckle.

"Anyways...wsa there something the matter?" asked Yuki again.

"Oh, right...Well, me and my little sister here got tickets to the new Sailor Moon movie, and we were so anxious to see it that I forgot to get money for snacks!" explained Hitomi.

Yuki looked down at Kira witha normal look, his expression not changing. Kira then went behind Hitomi, hiding herself, which was her normal reaction to strangers. "So, that's your sister, huh? She seems shy." said Yuki.

"Yeah...that's how she is to most people." said Hitomi, then she looked behind her at Kira, "It's okay, Kira...Yuki here is a friend from school. He looks mean, but he won't hurt anyone, okay?" she said with a smile.

Kira peekd out from behind Hitomi with a shy look on her face, looking up at Yuki. She nervously waved to him.

"Hello Kira. Very nice to see you." said Yuki.

Kira nodded without saying a word. Hitomi giggled.

"Well, my movie is about to start, so I had best get going, but before I do..." said Yuki, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out something and placed it into Hitomi's hand.

Hitomi looked inher hand and saw that Yuki had given Hitomi enough money for 3 movies' worth of snacks! She gasped in disbelief and looked at Yuki again, but he was already gone. Hitomi looked around a little, but there was no sighn of him anywahere. "Why'd...why'd he do that?" she said to herself.

Kira looked up at Hitomi and tugged her shirt. Hitomi looked down at Kira. Kira, with a soft voice said, "Yuki...nice person."

Hitomi smiled at Kira. "Yeah, you're right. He doesn't show it most of the time, but he is nice. Now what say we get those popcorn and drinks, huh?"

"Okay!" said Kira with a smile.

So the two got thier snacks and went to see the movie. About 2 hours later, they exited from the theater, Kira happily skipping and cheering to herself. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" she cheerd as she skipped around.

Hitomi giggled. "Yeah, her and the rest of them sure showed that evil punk his place, huh?"

Kira nodded happily. The two then went back to thier house and had dinner.

Back in Hitomi's room...

"Yeah, it was an awesome movie, and Kira really liked it. I'd write my favorite part, but who knows if anyone's snooping around and seeing this? Anyhow, after awhile, we went to bed, and though Naomi was away for the week as was Skyler, I had fun with my sis today. Still, I wonder what made Yuki do that for me...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Roy Kazuki is an original character created by a friend of mine.

"So anyways...the next day came, and I was woken up by the telephone in my room..."

--Wednesday--

RIIIIING! RIIIIIING!!

"Snort...Huh? Wha? Oh, just the phone...I'm coming..." muttered Hitomi as she crawled out of bed and picked up the phone. "Hello, Miyaka residence..." she said.

"Hitomi? Oh, good, you're awake!" came a girl's voice over the phone.

Hitomi shook her head a bit after hearing the voice on the phone. "Masumi? Hey, I haven't heard from you in awhile! What's up girl?" asked Hitomi cheerfully.

Masumi Torima: A 16-year-old girl who has been long-time friends with Hitomi and Naomi as well. Her name means "Beauty" or "True Purity", and rightfully so, since she is quite beautiful for her age and has a pure heart. The only problem with her is that while she excels at complicated things and tasks, she's rather a bit of a klutz doing normal everyday things...Her hobbies are hanging out with her friends, doing puzzles, and playing anything fast-paced, whether it be video games or something outside.

"Oh, nothing much...been bored lately, really." said Masumi, "I was hoping you and Naomi were open for some time today."

Hitomi sighed a bit being reminded that Naomi was gone for the rest of the week, but she took a breath and spoke. "Uh, I suppose I could come by, but...Naomi's not in Japan right now...she's off on a business trip in London with her parents."

"Oh...that's too bad...you probably miss her already, don't you?" said Masumi over the phone.

"Yeah, true...but she has sent me an e-mail each day she was gone at least. So, anyways...where can I meet you at?" asked Hitomi.

"How about that park near your place?" asked Masumi.

"Okay, sure...I'll meet you in...oh, say 30 minutes?" asked Hitomi.

"Sure! I'll see you there! Meet by the statue in the center, okay?" said Masumi.

"Okay! See you then, bye!" said Hitomi, and she heard Masumi say good-bye as well and hung up the phone. She stretched her arms a bit and went to get ready.

10 minutes later, Hitomi was fully dressed in her usual outfit of a light blue t-shirt and jeans, but she still had one problem: Who would stay to watch Kira? Just then, a knock was at her door. Hitomi went downstairs to answer it, and surprisingly enough, it was her teacher, Roy Kazuki!

"Huh? Roy-sensei?! What are you doing here?" asked Hitomi.

"Oh, Hitomi, hello! I just thought I'd stop by since I had the day off!" said Roy with his trademark smile.

Hitomi smiled and invited Roy inside. It was then she had an idea. "Uh...Roy-sensei? I know this is kinda abrupt, but would you mind watching Kira until I get back?" Hitomi asked kindly.

Roy smiled back. "Of course! I would love to watch Kira again, Hitomi." said Roy with an innocent smile.

Hitomi ran up and hugged Roy happily. "Thanks, Roy-sensei!"

Roy blushed a bit and hugged Hitomi back. "Hey, it's no problem at all, Hitomi."

Hitomi giggled, got her shoes on, and thanked Roy again and headed out to the park near her house.

Another 10 minutes later, Hitomi was at the park standing near the statue in the park's center, which was to be her and Masumi's meeting place. She waited patiently as she watched birds sing thier songs and fly by. The cherry blossoms were still gently gliding through the air, giving a sense of serenity. One petal even landed on her nose, which made Hitomi giggle.

Soon, a beautiful girl walked up to Hitomi. She had long golden-blonde hair, which stopped at her waist. She had green eyes, and she was wearing a white t-shirt and pink skirt with matching pink sandals. Hitomi smiled when she saw the girl. "Masumi! I'm so glad to see you again!" said Hitomi, coming up to Masumi for a friendly hug.

Masumi giggled and the two friends hugged each other. "I missed you too, Hitomi! It's so good to see you again after so long!"

The two continued the hug for a few moments longer, then released it, looking at each other with smiles on thier faces. "Yeah, I admit, 2 months seems like a long time, but it just seemed to fly by at points!" said Hitomi.

"Yeah, I agree! Hey, did you bring your bike or anything?" asked Masumi.

Hitomi shook her head slightly. "Sorry, I didn't know we would be doing that, so I just walked here."

"Oh...that's okay...I kinda forgot mine too...hehe..." said Masumi as she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey, maybe we can go mess around on the playground or something! We always had a ton of fun there!" said Hitomi.

"That sounds awesome! Race ya there!" said Masumi as she ran for the playground.

"Hey, head start! No fair!" laughed Hitomi as she ran for Masumi.

As the two made it to the playground, they saw the jungle gym was deserted, so they decided to go on that first. Hitomi and Masumi had so much fun on this particular playground when they were just kids, and to be here again after a long time, it made them feel like kids again. Hitomi climbed on the monkey bars a bit then hung from them upside-down using her legs to stay on them. Masumi, on the ground next to Hitomi, giggled.

"Hey, is something funny?" asked Hitomi, still hanging upside-down.

Masumi giggled again before replying. "You'd just better be glad you're not wearing a skirt like me today while doing that!"

Hitomi seemed a bit confused at Masumi's statement at first, but after thinking for a second, she blushed violently and giggled herself. "Ha, ha, very funny!" she said sarcastically, but not in a mean manner.

Soon, the two were just walking through the park just chatting with each other and catching up on what each had missed out. As they were walking, they didn't happen to notice that a shadowy figure was in the bushes, watching the two friends...

"So, basically, I thought I was in so much trouble when Roy-sensei asked me to see me after class because of my poor English abilities. It's just so cool how he's so nice of a teacher." said Hitomi.

"From what you've told me, he does sound very nice." said Masumi.

"Yeah, though he is a total airhead at times, but it doesn't seem to interfere with his teachings at all. I'm just so surprised that someone of his age is teaching in High School!" said Hitomi.

"Maybe I could meet him sometime, perhaps?" asked Masumi.

Hitomi nodded happily, looking at Masumi. "Sure! I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you!" said Hitomi as they were coming to a small bridge that went over a creek.

"Just as I am happy to see you two!" came a voice from in front of the girls.

The two girls gasped and stopped abruptly to see Itachi right in front of them, standing in front of the bridge. Hitomi stepped in front of Masumi with a stern look to Itachi. "What do you want now, you pervert?!"

"Ah, Hitomi Miyaka, we meet again." said Itachi in his cool, yet perverted voice.

"Cut the chit-chat and answer me, dimwit!" said Hitomi, not taking any of Itachi's sappy lines.

"My, my, such strong words...but then again, they're from a strong girl nonetheless. I am simply here acting on bridge duty." said Itachi.

"B..bridge duty?" asked Masumi from behind Hitomi.

Itachi looked and saw Masumi, and his eyes began to sparkle. "Well, now...who is this lovely goddess in front of me?" he said.

Hitomi moved her face in front of Itachi's blocking his view of Masumi. "That's none of your business! Now get out of the way or I'll make you!" she said sternly.

"Ah...tisk-tisk, my dear...you see...this bridge has a toll." said Itachi.

"A...toll? But we don't have any money..." said Masumi meekly.

Itachi chuckled and got that perverted look in his eyes. "Ah, but this one doesn't require money to pass...all it takes is..."

Itachi then quickly went in front of Masumi, knocking Hitomi to the side. "...you, my sweet maiden." he said, finishing his sentence.

Masumi blushed heavily from Itachi being so close to her. "N...n..no...please...get back..." she asked nervously.

Itachi didn't seem to listen and his hand reached around her waist. Hitomi got off the ground and had that fiery look in her eyes, the kind of look that tells you that you don't want to be around when she has it. She tapped Itachi on the shoulder.

"Not now, Hitomi...you'll have your turn." said Itachi, not turning around.

This got Hitomi more steamed than ever and she hastily grabbed Itachi by the collar and lifted him up about half a foot off the ground with one hand, staring him down with that deathly look in her eyes. "Uh...Hitomi...w-w-w-wait...I...!"

Hitomi didn't let him finish and she flung him to the ground with both hands, leaving quite an impression in the concrete, not to mention a few bumps on the head from the punches that Hitomi delivered after he hit the ground!

"Don't...EVER...mess with me or my friends!" said Hitomi in a loud angry voice.

Masumi went over to Hitomi and put her hand on her shoulder. "H..Hitomi?" she asked quietly.

Hitomi calmed down and looked at Masumi. "Sorry about that, Masumi...this guy doesn't know when to leave well enough alone...let's get out of here before he comes to." she said.

Masumi nodded and the girls ran off across the bridge, leaving a sore and beaten Itachi in the ground. But under this little wreckage, Itachi chuchkled weakly. "M...Masumi...such a...lov...ely...name..."

A ways off from our now-beaten-to-a-pulp pervert, Masumi and Hitomi were walking back to Hitomi's house. "Who...who was that mean person, Hitomi? Why did he...well...you know?" asked Masumi.

"Don't mind that jerk Itachi, Masumi. Anytime he sees a pretty girl, he tries to seduce them into liking him, then he goes in for the kill and messes around with all the things a guy shouldn't touch on a girl." said Hitomi.

"Oh...I could kind of realize that by his red eyes..." said Masumi.

Hitomi then suddenly stopped walking. "Huh? Red eyes? Masumi...Itachi's eyes are blue like mine." she said.

Masumi gasped. "Really? But...they...looked like they were red...oh, wait...I mean...of course they were blue!"

Hitomi knew that Masumi was hiding something. "Masumi...is there something wrong? What did you mean by how Itachi had red eyes?"

Masumi stuttered for a bit but then sighed. "I...never told you...did I?"

"Huh? Never told me what, Masumi?" asked Hitomi with a curious look.

Masumi didn't speak for a little bit, but then took a deep breath and slowly said what she needed to say...

"Hitomi...I...I...I'm...colorblind."

Hitomi had a wide-eyed look when she heard Masumi say that. True, she was surprised, but she didn't seem fazed by it that much. "Are...are you serious?" asked Hitomi.

"Yes...and it isn't fair, either!" said Masumi, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "My name partially means "Beauty", and while that is true, I cannot see most of the beauty of the world!" Masumi fell to her knees and began to cry.

Hitomi kneeled down and hugged her friend to comfort her. "Hey, it's alright...not everyone is perfect...not even me, Masumi."

Masumi shook her head feverishly. "What're you talking about?! You have a nice body, you can see in color, you have a lot of good friends, you-"

"Masumi!" said Hitomi a little louder, cutting her off.

Masumi looked at Hitomi with tears in her green eyes. Hitomi sighed and calmed down. "Masumi...I'm not perfect either...I sometimes have a problem with my temper, as you so saw with Itachi a little bit back. But...the only reason I got mad at him back there was because I don't like seeing my friends get hurt like that."

"You...only lost it back there because...you cared about your friends?" asked Masumi, still sniffling a bit.

"That's right...and trust me, I would do anything to protect my friends." said Hitomi reassuringly.

The two girls stood back up, and Masumi held Hitomi's hands. "Th..thank you, Hitomi...I'm glad you accept who I am."

"Hey, why wouldn't I?" said Hitomi, smiling.

Masumi smiled back and the two walked back to Hitomi's house.

Back in Hitomi's room...

"So, I found out one of my best friends was colorblind, but that didn't keep me from still having her as a friend. As it turned out, she decided to spend the night with us, as did Roy-sensei. Kira said she had a lot of fun with him as always. Though this week started out as if I wouldn't have any fun since two of my best friends were unavailable, it turned out that things would be alright since I still have my sister and Masumi, and Roy-sensei as well. Of course...I and possibly everyone else could do without that idiot Itachi...sigh...I wonder if he'll ever learn to be decent and not such a flipping pervert..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, even though my friend Masumi admitted she was colorblind, it seems that it didn't matter since I was around to comfort her...not to mention save her from that stupid pervert, Itachi...Anyways, the next day was...well...I really can't explain it in a few words, really, but it was a day I wouldn't forget...or rather, an event I could never forget..."

--Thursday--

Hitomi decided to use this day to just have some alone time to herself, so she once again asked if Roy could watch her sister, who gladly accepted.

As Hitomi was walking, she looked around at the beautiful cherry blossom trees of the park. She smiled, seeing them so beautiful this year. As she stared off into space, she suddenly heard a giggle...one that would belong to a little girl. She looked forward, but saw nothing. "Huh? What was that?" wondered Hitomi. She looked around, but no one but her was around.

The giggle came again, and tis time, Hitomi saw who it belonged to. She caught a glimpse of a little girl, about no more than 6 or 7 years in age, going around a corner and vanishing again, but the girl seemed famiiar to Hitomi somehow.

"I've...seen her before..." said Hitomi to herself quietly, and she then took off after the girl as if it was calling her to follow.

As Hitomi turned the corner, she barely caught a glimpse of the little girl again turning another corner.

"Wait! Hold up!" called out Hitomi, chasing again after the girl and turning the corner, "How can such a little girl move so fast...?"

This continued for a short while until Hitomi finally caught up with the girl, but the place where the girl stopped was a rather interesting locale: The very theater Hitomi took Kira to see that movie a few days ago.

Hitomi finally caught up to the little girl and stopped, breathing for air. Hitomi finally got a good look at her, but she was about to get the shock of her life.

The little girl seemed faded away, as if she was a ghost, and then she turned around to face Hitomi. When she did, Hitomi gasped and realized immediately why the little girl looked familiar to her...it was because this little girl was her own sister, Kira, only at a younger age!

"S...sis?!" Hitomi stuttered, not believing what her eyes were seeing.

The image of the younger Kira smiled and vanished before Hitomi's eyes.

"Wh...what's going on here?" wondered Hitomi. She looked around and saw that nobody was around at all, and that was very odd since this district was usually quite busy and filled with people during this time of day. Hitomi knew something was up, but didn't know exactly what was up.

Suddenly, everything in color seemed to have faded into a more monochrome sense, kinda like one of those older movies before there was color in them, except Hitomi herself remained in color.

"What is going on here? Why did...huh?" Hitomi almost cried that out, but then saw something out of the corner of her eye: Her sister, Kira, the younger version, but unlike Hitomi, she was in black and white.

"Onee-chan! Come on, we miss movie!" said the younger Kira, tugging at Hitomi's pant leg.

"Come on, honey, it's starting soon." came a woman's voice.

Hitomi gasped again on hearing that voice...it was her mother's, Tomoko Miyaka. Hitomi looked and saw that it was indeed her mother, only maybe a few years younger. She was shorter than Hitomi now, at only 5' 7.5", but she shared the same long, flowing purple hair and blue eyes that Hitomi had. You could almost mistake the two for being twins if it wasn't for the fact that Hitomi was taller than her.

"M...mommy?" said Hitomi quietly.

"Hey, kiddo, something wrong?" asked a man's voice.

Hitomi looked and saw a middle-aged man, and she again gasped, for it was her father, Tsubasa Miyaka. Unlike Hitomi and her mother, he didn't have purple hair, rather he had short brown hair, but he too shared the blue eyes Hitomi and the rest of her family had. He stood about eye-level with Hitomi in height.

"D..Daddy...Sis..." Hitomi was nearly speechless as she saw her whole family together again after such a long time. She smiled at all of them and took her mom's hand with one hand and her dad's with the other, while Kira took her mother's hand. "Yeah...I'm fine...let's go see a movie...together!" she said, a tear coming to her eye.

"Yay! Movie!" cheered Kira, a big smile on her face. As we all know, a smile on Kira's face made Hitomi so happy, but this Kira was different than the one we know...this one was a happy, normal, cheerful little girl.

The family of four bought thier tickets, got some snacks, and went to see thier movie. For some reason, this all seemed familiar to Hitomi...all too familiar, in fact.

When the movie was over, the four walked out, all with smiles on thier faces. To Hitomi, it felt so weird, yet so peaceful doing stuff with her family again. Since her mother and father were working for the same company now, they were almost never around to do anything with Hitomi and Kira, though they would always give them gifts and things to make up for the lack of interaction. It seemed cruel to Hitomi and Kira to be treated this way, but that was how life went sometimes, and there were times that Hitomi wishes it would just be like it is now with her family again...

As the four walked home, Hitomi just couldn't wipe the smile off her face seeing her family like this again...but that smile would soon be wiped away, because she didn't realize what was about to happen...the one event that changed Kira and Hitomi's lives forever was about to happen...again.

"So, how did you like the movie, Hitomi?" asked Tomoko.

"Oh...uh, it was great, mommy!" said Hitomi, still keeping the smile on her face.

"Kira loved movie too!" said Kira, cheerfully.

"I'm just glad we all had a good time." said Tsubasa.

As the four passed by some bushes, a hand reached out of them and grabbed Kira by the dress. Kira screamed as she was pulled into the bushes. "Onee-chan!!" she cried.

"Sis!!" cried Hitomi as she saw it happen, but then a pale look spread across her face, and realization then crept up her spine and to her brain. Her heart began to race. ' No...not this...not again! ' she thought to herself.

"My baby!" cried Tomoko.

Just then, a man with a hood over his head rose out of the bushes with Kira in his arms, and a knife near her throat. "Listen, all 'yas...hand over yer valuables or this little pipsqueak's gonna have a new air hole!"

"Put my daughter down!" demanded Tsubasa.

The man edged the knife closer to Kira's neck. "Don't try nuttin, gramps...I ain't messin' around here!"

Kira had tears flowing down her eyes, but couldn't cry for some reason. "Onee...chan..." she whimpered.

Hitomi was frozen in place. She was re-living a past experience...and her most frightful one as well, and Hitomi didn't know what to do. Her heart pounded against her chest in fright, and a nervous feeling could be felt all over her body. She wanted to move, but her body wouldn't respond. ' Sis...I...why can't I do anything? Why didn't I see this coming?! Why did it ever happen?! ' she screamed in her mind.

"Please...put my child down! I'll give you all I have, but please don't hurt her!" begged Tomoko.

"Sorry lady, but she's coming with me once ya' give me your stuff...I plan to have some fun..." said the man wickedly.

Hearing that struck something in Hitomi's mind...something that no one ever saw since that day. Hitomi looked as if her eyes were on fire, and every muscle in her was burning with a combination of rage and hatred. She knew what must be done...

"You...you bastard!!" she screamed out loud, and without any hesitation, she leaped on the man and crashed into him, causing Kira to fall to the ground, scraping her knee. In the bushes, Hitomi had the man pinned to the ground, her eyes piercing his very soul.

"W..w-w-wait! Please...don't hurt me!" begged the man.

Hitomi chuckled darkly. "You think that's going to save you?!" she screamed, and then she issued a bunch of mounted punches to the man's face, each one hitting him square on the jaw. One punch even made some teeth pop out. After about a dozen of these, the man lied there, coughing up some blood, but Hitomi wasn't finished...she grabbed the knife from the guy's hand and flung it back at the guy's hand, piercing it and pinning it to the ground, blood coming out of it. The man screamed in pain, and Hitomi was about to do it again to the other hand, but she soon heard her sister's crying from the other side of the bushes.

"S...sis..." she mumbled, and the feeling that Hitomi had left her, and she stared in shock at what she did to the man. Even though the man was alive, he was badly wounded and losing blood. Hitomi gasped and quickly ripped off a part of her shirt and covered the man's hand wound, then jumped out of the bushes to her crying sister.

"Hitomi! Are you all right?!" asked Tsubasa, worried for his daughters.

Hitomi didn't answer and just went over to Kira, hugging her tightly. "Sis...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry!" she said, repeating the "I'm sorry" over and over again.

It was after this day that Kira had become the quiter, more shy one we know, and it was all because of this, but though it had affected Kira a lot, it affected Hitomi even more, especially after what she did to that man. Tomoko was crying on Tsubasa's shoulder after the whole thing was over, and he had already phoned an ambulence for the man who attacked them.

As Hitomi hugged her sister tightly, her mind was racing. ' Why did this have to happen...why couldn't I stop it before it started...why...why did..."

"...Hitomi...Hitomi?" came another person's voice.

Hitomi then opened her eyes to see herself kneeling on the sidewalk, but Kira wasn't in her hands...in fact, Kira, Tomoko, and Tsubasa weren't there either! Hitomi gasped and stood quickly up and looked around, her eyes then falling on...Yuki?

"Huh...? Yuki, what...what are you doing here?" asked Hitomi, wondering if what she experienced was real or not.

"I saw you on the ground saying stuff like, ' I'm sorry ' and things like that...you okay?" asked Yuki in a calm tone.

Hitomi then finally realized that it was just her remembering what had happened three years ago...it was on this very day that it happened, in fact. "Uh...nothing...I'm fine...just a painful memory, that's all..." said Hitomi, looking to the ground with a sad face.

"I see...well, I hope it doesn't haunt you forever." said Yuki, passing by her, but after he walked a little further on, he stopped for a second. "Hitomi...a past memory is sometimes frightening to see again, and many would wish they could change it...but if you did...you wouldn't be who you are now."

Hitomi gasped and turned to face Yuki, but just like back at the theater, he was gone already. Hitomi's eyes had tears forming in them. "Did...did he know about my past?" she wondered to herself.

Back in Hitomi's bedroom...

"I'll never forget what happened that day...it is a painful and somewhat graphic memory to remember, but Yuki was right...it was due to that event that I am the way I am now...It just puzzles me on how Yuki is so calm yet knowledgeable about these things...it makes me wonder about him sometimes...does he know about my past somehow...?"


	5. Chapter 5

In Hitomi's Room...

After writing that recent entry in her journal about that painful memory, Hitomi suddenly stopped and put her pencil down on her desk. It was then she remembered another painful memory she had...one that only she knew and no one else, not even Kira.

Hitomi got out of her chair and went to her closet, seemingly looking for one specific thing. There, in the darest and uppermost part of her closet, lay a small photo album. It wasn't like one of those big thick ones that the family kept all thier memories in, but rather a smaller one for personal memories. Hitomi blew and brushed the dust off of it. This little album looked old, and rightfully so. It had been around since Hitomi's mother, Tomoko Miyaka, was a little girl. Though all of the pictures Tomoko had in it had been put away somewhere else, Tomoko felt that Hitomi could put her best memories in there like she did when she was her age.

Thing is...though they are memories...not all of them were happy...

Hitomi sat on her bed, the moonlight shining on her, almost making her blue eyes glisten. She opened up the album to find a picture of herself, smiling brightly...and she was standing next to a young man as well. The young man had a nice smile as well. He looked pretty decent; Nice build, somewhat dirty blonde hair, and overall what seemed to be a nice personality. Who was this young man in this picture with her? Only Hitomi knew...her and herself alone. She began thinking back to when she first met him...

Flashback, one year ago...

Hitomi Miyaka, 15 years old, was bright and cheerful as always this day. It had been any other day for her at school: Attending her classes, having lunch, and then heading home. But something happened today to her that made her feel even more happy.

A little earlier that day at school, Hitomi had an accident in the hallway. For some odd reason, be it that it was defective or someone had pulled a prank, the bottom of her school bag had given away, making her books, papers, and other school supplies spill out onto the floor. "Ahh! Oh, no!" said Hitomi, blushing in embarassment. She swore she heard some people nearby chuckle at her misfortune.

Hitomi blushed in embarassment more and bent down to begin picking her things up. "Aww, man! That was my only school bag! And I have so much homework tonight...oh, why me?!" she quietly complained to herself.

Just then, a shadow appeared over Hitomi. She noticed it and turned her head upward to see a young man about a year older than her. It was obviously a Sophmore, but he was looking down at her with a smile. He matched the description of the young man in the photo from before. "Excuse me..." he asked in a calm, but somewhat young voice, "May I help you with those?"

Hitomi was speechless for a moment. Beforehand, if anything like this happened to her, she would just get laughed at, and yet this time, just out of the blue, this young man had came up out of seemingly nowhere asking if she needed help. Hitomi got her bearings after a few moments and simply nodded. "Y..yes...thank you."

The young man smiled and began helping Hitomi with her things. When they were all gathered up, the young man took the things Hitomi was holding. She gasped in surprise. "H..hey...what are you doing?" she asked, somewhat worried.

The young man smiled. "Well, I just thought I'd carry your things for you and escort you to class. Is that alright?"

Hitomi once again went speechless. Many thoughts went through her mind at once. Why was this man being so nice to her? She decided it was better off anyways and nodded. "Thank you, that's very kind of you...Oh, my name's Hitomi. Hitomi Miyaka."

The young man smiled and began to walk her to class. "It's very nice to meet you, Hitomi. My name is..."

Back in Hitomi's room...

Hitomi smiled, remembering the kind deed he did for her that day. "Yes...I remember now...he was very kind to me. We eventually knew we had a few classes and lunch together..." Hitomi whispered to herself. She flipped the page to another photo. In it, she saw him again, and he was holding a bouquet of white roses. Also, he was dressed up in quite fancy clothing, almost prom-like. She remembered that she and him went to a school dance together one time.

"Oh, man...we...actually became more than friends...it seems like only yesterday..." said Hitomi as she looked out to the moonlit sky out her window...

Flashback, about 9 months ago...

Hitomi and the young man had gotten used to seeing each other frequently, and even recently, they went on some dates as well. The dates weren't anything too fancy, mostly just either him treating her to dinner at Hitomi's favorite caf? going to the movies together, or just taking walks in the park.

During one early evening, as the sun was setting down, the two were walking together in the park, chatting away about thier interests and other things. However, deep down inside, Hitomi was beginning to have feelings for this young man, and they were egging her on to make her tell him how she really feels about him. She then suddenly stopped walking, and the young man turned around and had a concerned look on his face.

"Hitomi, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Um...(silence), there's something I...have wanted to say for awhile now..." she said, her hair covering her right eye as it usually does.

The young man looked at her. "What is it, Hitomi?"

Hitomi stuttered for a few moments, but then took a deep breath and just blurted out the three words that can change people's lives forever...

"I love you."

Silence ensued for a good while, the only sund being heard was a calm wind in the air rustling through the trees. Hitomi looked at the one she confessed her love to, and saw that he had a somewhat surprised look on his face, but he didn't seem taken aback by her just blurting out those words to him. Soon, the silence was broken when he asked her, "Hitomi...is that how you truly feel about me?"

Hitomi again stood silent for a moment, but then just silently nodded.

The young man then did something Hitomi didn't quite expect...he stepped a little closer to her and said these exact words:

"Hitomi...I feel the same about you...I loved you the moment I set eyes on you."

A tingling warmth went through Hitomi's body when she heard that. She stuttered again, not knowing what to say. The young man, however, put his arms around Hitomi and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Once again, Hitomi was surprised beyond reasoning, but she soon felt the same way he did, and she and him embraced, having thier first kiss...a kiss of showing true love...

Back in Hitomi's room...

Hitomi felt her lips when she remembered her first kiss with him. "It...felt so warm..." she quietly said. She flipped through a few more pictures of her and her lover together...but as she reached the end of the album...she then remembered the one thing that made memories of this young man painful. Just by thinking it, she already had tears in her face...

Flashback, about 6 months ago...

Hitomi, who turned 16 in about 3 weeks, was sitting on her living room couch, all nice and dressed up and clean for her and her lover's date together. They were going to go and see another movie, and he called her and said he'd be there at 6 pm sharp, give or take 10 minutes. Hitomi looked at the clock and saw it was five minutes to six. She smiled, eagerly waiting for her love.

It then was 6 pm before Hitomi knew it, but he had not arrived yet. She smiled and shugged her shoulders, since she knew he'd probably got stuck in traffic or something, and she was a patient girl.

20 more minutes passed...still no sign of him. Hitomi still sat on the couch, though she was lightly tapping her foot on the floor. "Maybe there was a train..." she thought to herself out loud. She continued to sit there, patiently waiting for him.

Time passed, and it was soon 7 pm...a whole hour after he said he'd be there...

Hitomi began to get a worried look in her eyes. She got up from the couch and headed to the phone, ready to call him up and ask where he was. She knew he wouldn't abandon him, so there had to be an explanation. Just as she reached for the phone...it rang. Hitomi gasped in surprise, but quickly gained herself and answered it. "Hello?"

It wasn't who she thought it was...rather it was a middle-aged woman's voice, and it sounded remorseful. "Hitomi Miyaka?"

"Um...yes, this is her..."

"My dear...this is (silence)'s mother...I...I'm so...sorry..."

"Huh? What...what do you mean...?" Hitomi's pupils shrank, hearing her remorseful voice.

"I'm...so sorry, Hitomi...he's...he's...he's gone."

"G...go...gone...?" Hitomi had a mortified look in her eyes and slumped to her knees, still holding the reciever.

"I'm so sorry! Some person rammed his car at a stoplight...and...and..." The voice over the phone broke into tears.

Upon hearing that, the reciever slipped from Hitomi's hand and dropped to the floor. A sharp pain hit her heart. Her brain almost felt like it ceased to function. Only two words repeated over and over in her mind: "He's gone."

"N...no...no..." Hitomi whispered, trying to deny it. The pain she felt intensified, and this meant what that woman had told her was the truth. She couldn't hold it n any longer. Tears began to stream down her face and she began shivering violently. She then let it all out...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Hitomi let out a scream of anguish and fell to the floor, crying up a storm of tears. It was true...the love of her life...that perfect man she had wanted...he was gone from this world...taken away from her loving arms.

Back in Hitomi's bedroom...

Hitomi was on her knees on her floor, sniffling at that searing memory she had. She remembered how she attended his funeral, and, as much as it sickened her, there wasn't much left of him after that crash, so his parents had him cremated out of respect, of which she attended as well. She also remembered how she grieved for him the whole week after...she was in so much pain that she didn't even attend school that week.

But, as time passed, though the wound was never fully healed, Hitomi realized to herself that if he was still alive today, if he saw her like this, she wouldn't be the Hitomi Miyaka he knew and loved deeply for. Hitomi eventually got over it, although the memories still ached her mind, both the good and bad. Hitomi dried her eyes and got up, clutching the album close to her. She walked slowly back to her closet and set the album back in it's resting spot, then went back and sat down at her desk, turned to a fresh page in her diary, and began to write...

"Dearest Diary, I had just remembered another event in my life that nearly made me crumble...I remember how I lost the only one I loved for more next to my own family...and yet somehow, life took him away from me...But even still, I press onward, knowing that he'd want me to be happy for the rest of my living days and to not grieve at his loss. I still remember all the great times we had together, and the moment we first met...his death still haunts me back in the deepest parts of my mind...but I have learned that just as there is life, there is death as well...it may be inevitable that everything dies at some point, whether it be naturally or by some other means, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't waste the time we have. I will enjoy every moment of my life, and I'm sure he would have too if he was still around..."

Hitomi sniffled a bit, and then wrote one last line.

"Diary...only you and I shall never forget his name..."

Hitomi then slowly wrote out her passed love's name...


	6. Chapter 6

In Hitomi's Room...

Hitomi sighed as she flipped to the next page of her Diary. She began writing again. "Well, anyways...enough of the bad times...I'd best go on writing about my week. Naomi had returned from London and I was very happy to see her. After school, we were walking home together when something caught our eye..."

--Friday--

As Naomi Ukida and Hitomi Miyaka smiled and talked about what had been going on since they last saw each other, Naomi happened to spot a very odd tent coming up to thier view. "Hey, Hitomi...what's that?" she asked.

Hitomi looked ahead to where Naomi pointed and saw the tent. It was dark blue with white stars on it. "Hm...don't think the circus is in town...you wanna check it out?" asked Hitomi.

Naomi nodded and smiled, and the two friends went off and got a closer look. When they came up to it, there was a sign that said: "Fortunes told here, free of charge."

"A fortune-teller, huh? Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt trying it out, since it's free." said Hitomi. Naomi nodded in agreement as the two entered the tent.

As they entered the tent, they saw that it was pretty normal so far and with a crystal ball on the table, but there was no one there in the chair.

"Hm? No one here? You think the person's out for a break?" asked Naomi.

"I dunno...if he/she was, they would've left a sign outside saying they weren't there..." said Hitomi, looking around, "Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked.

"Coming!" said a voice that was heard from behind one of the curtains.

Hitomi blinked a few times upon hearing that voice. "Huh? Funny...that voice sounded a bit familiar..." she said.

"It did?" asked Naomi. Hitomi only nodded in response.

Soon someone came out from behind the curtain and sat down. The person showed their face and it was...Roy Kazuki finishing off a carrot. He then noticed Hitomi and Naomi. Both girls were totally surprised that it was thier teacher who was the fortune-teller. "Roy-sensei?! Since when were you a fortune-teller?" asked HItomi, still in surprise.

Roy smiled, seeing the two. "Oh! Hey Hitomi! Hey Naomi! I'm only a fortune teller just for today. My sister does this but she's busy doing something. She didn't tell me what, but at least you two are my first customers. So, what can I do for you girls? Tell your fortune? Contact spirits of those who have passed away? You name it, I'll do it."

Naomi and Hitomi still were a bit confused at all of this, but shrugged thier shoulders and smiled. "How about just a fortune for each of us, Roy-sensei?" asked Hitomi.

Roy nodded happily. "You got it, and after that, I'll do something special too. So, which of you girls are first?"

Naomi raised her hand. "I'll be first, Roy-sensei."

Roy smiled. "Okay then, Naomi, have a seat. Oh, you two can just call me by first name; We're not in school or anything."

They both nodded and Naomi sat down on the chair in front of the table. Hitomi stood back a bit and waited her turn.

Roy took a seat in the fortune-teller's chair and looked at Naomi. "Okay, Naomi, ask me anything you want. It'll help me with your fortune."

Naomi thought for a moment, then smiled, thinking up a basic, yet widely-used fortune. "Will I find my true love?"

Roy blushed a little and shook his head. "Let's see..." he said as he put his hands over the cyrstal ball. The ball began to glow very brightly. Naomi watched with a mixture of excitement and surpise as the crystal ball glowed.

The glow soon faded and Roy looked at Naomi with a smile. "Yes you will. You will find your true love before the prom dance. As you two dance, you two will be in the running to be the King and Queen of the prom. You will be moved to tears and try to hold them back from all the happiness you'll be feeling on that day as you remember all the fun things that you two have done."

Naomi giggled and smiled. "Thank you, Roy!"

Roy nodded happily. "You're very welcome, Naomi. Okay, you're up Hitomi."

The two girls switched places and Hitomi sat down in front of Roy.

Roy scooted his chair up some. "So, what do you want to ask me?"

"Hmmm..." thought Hitomi. She wanted to be sure this question counted. She soon had her question. "Will my friends always be safe?"

Roy smiled with a slight chuckle. "That's an easy one." he said and he put his hands on the crystal ball once more and it began to glow very brightly. "Your friends will always be safe. Even though hard times will come up, you all will be safe and will remain happy as well."

Hitomi smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Roy. That means a lot."

The glow faded again as Roy put his hands down and smileed. "You're welcome, Hitomi. I'm glad to be of help."

Hitomi smiled and got up out of her chair, standing next to Naomi. "So...you coming with us, Roy?"

"Sure." said Roy. As he stood up and went over to them, the cyrstal ball suddenly began to glow even brighter then before.

Naomi noticed this. "Um...Roy? Is it supposed to do that?"

Roy went over to it and sat back down. He put his hands over it and gasps. "Oh wow...this is new."

"What is it, Roy?" asked both girls in unison.

"It...seems that one of the spirits that has left this world is trying to get in contact with us." said Roy.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Hitomi.

Roy shook his head a bit. "No...but the strange thing is that the spirit keeps on calling your name Hitomi."

Hitomi looked a little pale in the face. "Wh...what...me?"

"Yeah." said Roy. He stood up and put his hands on the crystal ball, which then began to glow even brighter. "You two stand back! I'm going to try something!"

Both girls didn't hesitate at that request and stood back, thier backs to the wall of the tent. The whole tent was filled with a bright light. After that, the light vanished and everything looked normal. Roy had his head tilted down some.

"So...what did you do, Roy?" asked Naomi.

Roy lifted his head up and looked at Hitomi. He stood up and spoke in a different tone of voice...a somewhat younger voice. "Hitomi? Hitomi Miyaka, is that you?"

Hitomi looked more confused that before. "What the...Roy, what happened to your voice?"

Roy ran over and hugged Hitomi tightly. "It is you! I never thought I'd see you again. I'm so happy!"

As Roy hugged her, she looked confused still. A bit later, she nicely pushed Roy away. "Roy, did you hit your head again this morning?" she asked.

Roy looked at her and smiled. "I'm guessing you wouldn't know who I am since I'm in this body...but...I'm sorry for making you cry so hard after the accident on that dreadful night."

Hearing that somehow struck a chord in Hitomi's mind. Naomi looked very puzzled at all of this. "Hitomi, what's going on? What's Roy talking about?"

Hitomi turned her head to look at Naomi. "C..could you...step outside a moment, Naomi? ...Please?"

Naomi was confused at Hitomi's request, but being the good friend she was, she nodded and exited the tent. When she was gone, Hitomi looked at Roy again, but this time with some tears in her eyes. "Y...you're...you're him...aren't you?"

Roy nodded and smiled. "It's so good to see you Hitomi. I never thought I would get the chance after my death to see, touch, talk, or hear from you ever again."

Hitomi couldn't hold it in. She ran up to Roy and hugged him tightly, some tears flying from her blue eyes. "I...I missed you so much!"

Roy hugged her just as tightly with some tears in his eyes as well. "So have I Hitomi. Now we have some time to spend together once again while I'm borrowing this boy's body."

Hitomi first thought that this couldn't be happening, but by the way Roy was hugging her, she knew it was her deceased first love instead. "I...I don't know what to say...I'm so sorry that happened to you..."

"I know...the only regret I had was not being able to say good-bye to you before I left this world." Roy smiled as he stepped back and looked at Hitomi from head to toe and back. He wiped away some of her tears. "You've become even more beautiful since the day we first met, Hitomi Miyaka."

Hearing that from her deceased love made Hitomi feel very warm inside. "Th..thanks...oh, um...I suppose my friend outside needs to be explained about what's going on...you mind if we tell her?"

Roy shook his head. "Not at all. She might as well know why you're so happy."

Hitomi nodded and headed outside the tent with Roy...well, the one who's in Roy's body, that is. Seeing the two come out of the tent, Naomi came over to Roy and Hitomi. "Okay...what all this about?" she asked.

Hitomi explained everything to her, from the time she met her first love, to what just happened now...even how he originally died.

Naomi looked a bit pale hearing this and looked to Roy. "Well...um...uh...wow...this...certainly is...kinda new. So...you're...well, were...her first love?"

Roy nodded. "That is correct. I know this must be a great surprise for you, but I am borrowing Roy Kazuki's body for a short time before I take my leave once again from this world."

"Um...okay...I'm Naomi Ukida, a friend of Hitomi's." said Naomi.

Roy bowed a bit. "It is an honor to meet you, Naomi Ukida."

"Wow...wish I could've seen the real him..." said Naomi, a bit of joking in her voice.

Hitomi giggled, but pulled Naomi a bit close to her. "Promise you'll keep all of this a secret?"

"No worries! Keeping secrets is something I'm great at!" said Naomi cheerfully.

Roy stood next to both of the girls. "So, what shall we do first ladies?"

"Man..there's so many things for us to catch up on..." said Hitomi.

Roy nodded. "Yes...but I am afraid that we won't have the time to catch up on all of it."

"How long do you have?" asked Naomi.

"I have 90 minutes before I leave this body and leave this world once again." said Roy, a little bit of a depressing tone in his voice.

"Only an hour and a half..." said Naomi, looking a bit sad.

"Then what're we standing around for?! Let's move!" said Hitomi.

Roy smiled cheerfully. "That's the Hitomi I know! You lead the way and we'll follow close behind."

"Okay, then! I know where to go!" said Hitomi, and she began running to the park. Naomi and Roy smiled as they followed behind Hitomi to the park. They both heard Hitomi giggling as she ran. Hitomi was with her lost love again due to paranormal influence, but only for a limited time, so she wanted to not waste a second. The three soon came to a small tree on a little hill in the park.

Roy walked up to the tree and placed his hand on it. He then looked at Hitomi with a smile. "You haven't forgotten...even after all this time..."

"How could I?" said Hitomi, smiling wide.

"Mind filling me in?" asked Naomi.

"Sure. Look." said Hitomi as she pointed to the tree. Carved on it was a heart with the two's initials on it.

Roy put his hand on the heart and was still smiling. "This is where me and Hitomi came when we had our first date. We put our initials on this tree so we'd never forget each other."

"You two must have really loved each other then..." said Naomi, smiling.

"We certainly did...this was also where we watched the sun set for the first time together." said Hitomi.

Roy nodded in agreement. "Yes it was...I'll never forget that great moment."

"Yeah, me neither...oh, hey, I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" asked Hitomi.

Roy shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not. It would seem Roy had a big meal before you two came to the tent. I'm sorry Hitomi."

"Oh, darn...I was hoping to have a decent meal with you again..." said Hitomi.

Roy hung his head a bit. "I'm very sorry Hitomi...I hope your not upset about this."

"Why should I be upset? At least I get to hear from you again!" she said, smiling to him.

Roy brought his head back up and smiled. "Yes, that is true. I too am also happy to hear from you once again."

"So...um...maybe...just to be fair, do you remember anything you wanted to do before you left?" asked Naomi.

Roy then got a shocked look on his face after Naomi said those words. "That's right! There was one thing...I have to go back to my house and get it."

"But...oh, rats...that's a problem...your parents moved away a little after you died..." said Hitomi.

"Then has anyone moved into my house after they moved away?" asked Roy.

"Come to think of it...no, they didn't!" said Hitomi, and she abruptly stood up. "Maybe what you're looking for may still be there!"

Roy began to run off and headed back to they boy's old home. "Wait for us!" called both girls, and they took off after him.

Roy soon made it back to the old house and went inside and headed to the boy's room.

The two girls stood outside. "So, this was your boyfriend's house, huh?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah...it looked much better when he still lived here..." said Hitomi, noting that the house was a bit broken-down.

A bit later, Roy came back out and was holding something behind his back as he came up to the girls. "Hitomi, I have something for you."

"Huh? F..for me?" asked Hitomi.

"It was something I wanted to give you on our date but due to the accident, I wasn't able to give it to you." said Roy, and he extended his arms forward and in them was a present. "Here, open it. It's the one thing that you've been wanting for a long while now..."

"Huh...?!" Hitomi gently grabbed the present and then opened it...

Roy smiled. "I hope you like it Hitomi. I saved up all my money just to get it for you."

Hitomi's eyes sparkled as she pulled out a glittering dress from the box. It was a silvery-blue color and had matching gloves and slippers. It was what she had always wanted, but never had enough money for. She looked back at Roy. "Th...this dress...it was over 40,000 Yen..."

Roy smiled and nodded. "I know. It's my gift to you. When we were walking down the road on our second date, I saw your expression when you looked at it and figured I'd get it for you as a gift. I was going to give it to you on our date after I got home, but sadly, the accident happened."

"Y...you didn't...have to spend all that...just for me..." said Hitomi, sniffling a bit.

"I wanted to...to show you how much you meant to me Hitomi." said Roy.

Hitomi went silent for a moment, but then just sprang up and hugged Roy again. "Thank you!"

Roy smiled and hugged her tightly. "You're welcome, my love."

"I'm gonna go change into it quickly! Be right back!" said Hitomi as she sped into the abandoned house.

Roy stood there with Naomi and smiled as he waited for her to come out with it. "You really loved her that much, huh?" asked Naomi.  
Roy nodded, smiling. "Yes I did. She was my true first love. I had many plans for our future."

Naomi giggled a bit. "Did you...tee-hee...plan on having kids later in life?"

Roy looked to Naomi, his smile not changing. "Why yes...If things went perfectly, I was going to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Ah, love...it's just too bad you had to leave her due to that accident..." said Naomi, sighing, "I just feel so bad for her knowing that she lost you."

"I know, but I have one more message to give her before I leave this world." said Roy.

"Then now's the time to tell her..." said Naomi, pointing to the doorway.

At the door stood Hitomi, in the silvery-blue dress she had just gotten from her deceased love. If there was only one word to describe how she looked: Dazzling. Roy looked at her and was in pure awe as he saw how beautiful Hitomi looked in that one dress.

Hitomi walked up to Roy, smiling. "I...never thought I'd see myself in this..." she said quietly.

"I wanted you to be happy more then anything Hitomi...you meant the world to me." said Roy.

"I...can say the same to you..." said Hitomi.

"Thank you." said Roy, but then he had a sad look, "...but I'm afraid my time here is about to end."

"B..but...! N..no! Not yet! It can't have already been 90 minutes!" said Hitomi, tears coming back to her eyes.

Roy sighed. "I'm sorry, Hitomi...but I must take my leave in the next 2 minutes. However, that gives me just enough time to give you my final message."

Hitomi grabbed Roy's hands and looked in his eyes, waiting to hear her love's final words...

Roy took a deep breath and said what he needed to say. "I am glad to have seen you once more, and even though our time was brief and short, it was more then enough. I was also able to be rid of my last regret. But Hitomi, even after I leave, I want you to be happy and go find yourself a new love, and even though you still love me, I am no longer of this world. As a final request...please, live your life for the both of us and your new love as well. That...is my final message."

Hitomi nodded silently. "I..I promise...thank you for seeing me again..." said Hitomi. She then just straight up kissed Roy on the lips, wanting to be sure that her love felt that one final time.

Roy had a tear fall down his right eye as he kissed Hitomi back before time was up. The kiss was still in place, but Hitomi just kept it there, not realizing that Roy was himself again. Naomi didn't notice either. As the kiss ended and a blue light left his body, Roy began to fall backward toward the ground...but at the moment he was falling, someone came and caught him.

"Huh?! R..Roy-sensei?" wondered Hitomi as she finally realized that her love departed again. Naomi was confused too as she looked to see who had caught Roy.

It was a woman who caught Roy. She got him on her back and looked at the two girls. "Look's like my little brother finally did something that was very surprising after over 7 months."

"Little brother? You're his sister?" asked Hitomi.

"Yup. I'm Asuna Kazuki. I have been watching you three the whole time." said Asuna.

Hitomi gasped. "So..that means...you know about...?!" Naomi was equally shocked.

Asuna nodded. "Yeah. The reason why his body was borrowed was because he let your dead love take control. He wanted you to be happy since he heard the spirits voice, but as for how that happened, I'll have to do some research about it."

"Oh...okay...you...won't tell anyone, will you?" asked Naomi.

Asuna smiled. "I won't. It'll be a secert between us women. Roy doesn't even know about what happened after his body was taken over, but after a good night's rest, he'll be back to teaching tomorrow at school."

"Uh...actually, tommorow's Saturday, Asuna...there won't be school." said Naomi.

Asuna giggled a bit "Oh yeah, that's right...Oh well, you'll see him Monday then. But before I head home with him, there's one thing I want you to think about Hitomi."

"Hm? Yes, Asuna-chan?" asked Hitomi.

"Is there anything your lost love and Roy have in common? Is it something that you can accept no matter what? Will you be able to face Roy the same way after today? That's what I want you to think about. I'll see you next time." said Asuna as she headed off while carrying Roy on her back.

With all the things Asuna had said running in her mind, her and Naomi just watched Asuna carry Roy into the distance...

As the two girls stood there, the wind blew and Hitomi could hear her lost love's voice in the wind. "Farewell, Hitomi Miyaka...Live well and stay strong...I will always love you."

Hitomi smiled upon hearing that. "Thank you...for everything..." she said as a tiny tear dropped down her cheek.

Back in Hitomi's Room...

"It was a day I won't forget, Diary...for 90 minutes, I got to be with my first love again, and I'm glad Naomi and Asuna kept it secret. As for me...well...I kept everything my love and Asuna said to heart, but one thing kind of made me wonder...there was one thing him and Roy did share: Kindness towards others. I'll still be able to see Roy the same way as before, but now I have my love's final memento...and I will continue on...for me, Roy, and all my friends...both alive and departed..."


End file.
